The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to mobile network bandwidth conservation.
In disaster situations, family members and friends often attempt to contact people that have a possibility of being affected by the disaster to determine if the potentially affected people are safe. Concerned family members and friends will often generate a large volume of calls quickly overloads the mobile network servicing the area where the disaster occurred. When the mobile network servicing a disaster stricken area becomes overloaded from a large volume of calls, the network is no longer be able to provide service to people that are actually affected by the disaster and need access to a mobile network to obtain help.